


i-n-c-r-e-d-i-b-l-e.

by lil_shit99



Series: a collection of short (hopefully fluffy) stories. [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Idk what to say, Insecurity, Sweet, enjoy, hopefully, sweet boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_shit99/pseuds/lil_shit99
Summary: in·cred·i·ble (adj)impossible to believe.





	i-n-c-r-e-d-i-b-l-e.

You tilt your head a little, scanning your attire for today. The attire consists of a pair of shorts that hug you thighs and a white shirt with the writing of “girls.” on it, you think of the time the two of you laugh about it because that word seems like about boobs. You take the image of the girl on the mirror and frown, looking at your thighs.

 _Pudgy_ , you think as you touch them. They jiggle a little bit and your frown deepens. You are aware too at the tightness of the shorts around your stomach where the shirt is tucked. You stand sideways then, scoffing at the _littlest_ roundness of your belly, and deflate it a little; the lower abdomen is still round. You frown again and then sigh in retaliation, sniffing sadly while poking your stomach with a forefinger.

You don’t realize the fact that your boyfriend has been watching all the time, leaning over the doorframe. He was watching you when you didn’t really hear his calls. He huffs quietly and walks over to you, taking just a few steps with his long-ass legs. He gently wraps his arms around you, landing a peck on the top of your head, and looks at your reflection. You can see the pure adoration he has in his eyes and it hurts you a little, for you can’t see what he sees but constantly hates yourself.

“You look incredible in that, babe. You _always_ look incredible in anything, honestly.”

You purse your lips but your flushed face says otherwise, so he laughs and takes your right hand. Taking it to his lips to land a sweet kiss on the back of your hand. You giggle as he snuggles against you, arms tight around your waist. You look at the mirror again, catching his eyes, and smile.

“We are imperfect, sweetie, all of us. But I still love you.”


End file.
